


Hungry

by Anonymous



Series: My Father, My Heart [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come play, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Love, M/M, Micropenis, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semen Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce feeds Damian his favourite meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone incest or pedophilia.

 

The manor once held genius. It held respect and prosperity and class.

As his fourteen year old son moves closer, cock sliding down his young, tight throat, Bruce tries not to think about how much everything has changed.

He places his hands on the back of Damian's head, gently pressing. The pretty teen is looking up at his father with big jade eyes, jaw stretched ridiculously wide on the shaft.

"Good boy," Bruce whispers, scratching the little assassin's hair. Slowly, Damian begins to pull back. He didn't have all nine inches in his mouth, but he still had enough that puddles of saliva are very clear on Bruce's dick.

As soon as it's out of his mouth he gasps, trails joining his lips to the tip.

"Stay right there," Bruce grunts, fumbling for his phone at his left. Once it's in hand he opens the camera, staring at Damian on the screen.

He snaps several photos of his own, young son, kneeling naked with his father's cock in his face. A fierce warrior. A respected assassin. A tight cock sleeve and a pretty little cum-dumpster.

"Feed me?" He murmurs, licking his lips. He widens his eyes to look as innocent as possible, leaning forward to nibble at the head of Bruce cock. His teeth brush the sensitive skin and his father smiles, nodding.

Damian opens his mouth and Bruce pushes his dick in over his tongue, sighing and closing his eyes at the heat. His son. This is his son.

"That's it," Bruce whispers, as Damian moves slowly, but tightly and deeply. Every time Bruce bumps the back of his son's throat, he feels the heat build.

Damian reaches under the giant shaft for the large, low hanging sacs behind it. When reversed, Bruce can fit both Damian's small cock and tight little sac in his mouth with ease.

Excited that the contents of the heavy balls will soon be in his stomach, he begins to speed up his motions, fucking his mouth on his father.

He hears the smile in his voice, "Hungry, aren't you?"

Oh, he was. Bruce had been in the office all day which meant that Damian had been with only Alfred, Cass and Tim all day.

None of them knew what was going on. Anything that happened, happened behind closed and locked doors or when no one was home.

Three strong pumps of Damian's hand and his father's cum is filling his mouth. The young teen swallows it all quickly, not letting one drop of his favourite meal escape.

Even when Bruce has given his son everything, the boy pulls away, lips tight to leave no excess behind. He stares up at his father as he swallows the last of the man's cum, before lifting his cock and leaning in to suckle at his balls.

He knows he's being stared at in adoration, as he gratefully licks his suppliers. He nuzzles them gratefully.

"Thank you father," he says, voice muffled by hot skin. He declines to use his other word for the man. That is for a different time. "Thank you for feeding me."

He rubs his small cheeks against the sacs once more, before drawing away, as he stands he is being lifted, up into his father's arms.

"Did you miss me today?" Bruce asks, sweeping the younger's hair from his face. Damian nods, feeling wanton as usual, being naked when Bruce is dressed.

"Your absence was...felt," he responds, staring into the blue eyes of his own blood. Bruce smiles, staring at his son's lips.

"As was yours," he says. Damian automatically leans in, mouth opened. Bruce parts his lips and Damian ventures into his mouth.

They wouldn't describe it as a kiss. It's something they developed accidentally, since Damian's mouth and tongue is so much smaller than his father's.

His lips practically fit in. He can almost his all inside of his father mouth. Bruce squeezes his ass and Damian's legs tighten around him at the dirty act.

Finally the boy gets what he wants when Bruce pushes his tongue out past his lips. Damian smiles at him, parting his own lips slightly to kiss the tip of his tongue, before sliding down, sucking on his father's tongue like it's a blow job.

It's an at that gets both of them off. Damian likes to think of it as a palette cleanser from his meal. Eventually they turn to a deep, tongue tangling kiss that his Damian whimpering and coming untouched.

His age allows him to harden almost immediately.

"Dessert. Want my dessert, please," he begs, spreading little kitten-licks over Bruce's saliva-soaked skin.

His father chuckles, turning towards the bed at their side. He places Damian down gently, taking a moment to stare at his dishevelled boy.

"Greedy," Bruce says.

Damian smiles up at him, spreading his legs to bare all for his father. Bruce takes in everything; the scars, the fourteen year old muscle, the young and taut skin, the small cocklet, the base of the thin plug. Everything.

"Perfect," he mumbles, unbuttoning his shirt. Damian likes him to be naked when he fucks him. His little son likes his big, strong daddy's skin as the large man looms over him.

That, perhaps, is the very foundation of their arousal towards sex with each other. The size difference. Damian, muscular but lithe, only fourteen with a smaller than average cock. Bruce; broad, muscular, every manor of strong and large, huge cock.

Damian _loves_  being completely covered by the man. He's so small he loves the feeling of his father squashing him. _Protecting him._ He loves him, he loves him.

"Fuck me, father," he moans breathlessly. One hand plays with his hard little nipples, the other rubbing over his cock like a girl might rub on her clit. "I'm still hungry."

Bruce groans, getting to his knees with his son's hole and cocklet facing him. He breaths in the scent as he reaches for the plug. It's thin, so as to keep Damian open, but tight.

The teen moans as Bruce slides it out.

"I suppose I didn't feed you from this end," he says thoughtfully, sliding two fingers in and moaning at the heat. They both knew he was going to fuck Damian anyway.

"Want it. Want you to fuck me so hard," Damian whispers, closing his eyes and increasing the rate he rubs himself at. "P-Pump me full. Please? Do you remember? Remember when I was small enough that all you'd have to do was fuck me and my little stomach would be al bloa-Nuh! F-Father!"

The dirty words prompt Bruce to push Damian's hand away, surge forward and closes his mouth around his cocklet and balls. Two licks and Damian's coming, spurt hitting the roof of Bruce's mouth.

He pulls off, rolling the liquid around like a fine wine, tasting all his boy has to offer.

Young. It tastes so young. It always _has,_ because it _is._

"So sweet, baby," Bruce says, as he begins to crawl over Damian's body. Damian revels in the name. "Your cum is so sweet for me. Like candy. My son's sweet cum."

It's wonderful to Damian's ears. The approval he never thought he needed. It's everything. Finally, the man it bracing himself above the boy.

Damian jumps excitedly to wrap his arms around Bruce's neck, pushing his face into the man's shoulder. He moves his legs up too, hole brush Bruce's dick.

"Give it to me," he whispers, fingers running through the dark hair he also has. "Fuck me, father. Fill me up with it all," he says, voice cracking from desperation. It makes Bruce smile. He reaches down for his cock. "I want it."

The head catches Damian's hole.

"My boy," Bruce whispers, as Damian starts his facial kitten licks again. Bruce starts to push his cock into his son. "My good little boy. Here it is," he inhales Damian's scent, "Take it all... _I love you."_

Damian gives up on his affectionate assaults to throw his head back and moan, back unable to arch beneath his ever large lover. His father. His mentor. His heart.

"I love you father," he whispers, "I'm yours. I-I'm yours." They're kissing so deeply that drool gets everywhere, as Bruce finally bottoms out. "Take me."

Bruce draws out and Damian bites his lip, ready. So ready to be completely and utterly _fucked_ by the love of his life.

When Bruce slams back in, his screams, the hit landing directly on his prostate.

"Fuck!" Bruce groans when his son tightens around his shaft.

His thrust are deep and of medium speed, hitting Damian in the right place every time. The boy is crying tears of pleasure, a handful of Bruce's hair in one hand and the other arm around his neck.

Knees against Bruce's hips, cock trapped between them, back against the mattress; this is where Damian belongs.

"Don't stop! G-God, please don't stop!" Damian finds himself screaming. This is him. The real him. His father's cock whore. He'd keep Bruce inside him forever if he could.

"Don't worry baby," Bruce grunts, "I'm not stopping anytime soon."

He knew it was true. Bruce would come once and keep going. Twice, always twice. Because their situation is arousing enough that it defies physical possibility.

Especially if...

"Oh...Ngh....Yes....Yes daddy. Right there. Keep going!" It's out there now. Bruce smiles against his son as he increases his speed. Damian intentionally clenches around him.

"So tight baby. So fucking tight."

Damian _giggles,_ just a bit, "Always daddy. Always for my big strong daddy to fuck me."

Bruce groans, "'Cause that's what you want, huh? Want to be all full of what made you?"

The words bring Damian to the brink and he comes between them, creating a slippery slide between their bodies. It snaps him out of daddy-mode for a little bit.

"Father," he moans, a Bruce keeps thrusting; keeps fucking, shielding Damian's body completely. Damian keeps his arms in a tight lock as his father continues pounding his ass.

"Love my baby's tight little ass," he whispers, deep and rumbling voice more hoarse than usual. That's how Damian knows. "Guess it loves me too since it's pulling me in."

Damian moans with a smile, "It does daddy. It wants your big daddy cock to fill me up until I'm overflowing!"

Bruce is losing his rhythm, panting louder as his grunts increase. One hand moves to rest behind Damian's back, holding the boy close to him.

"Yes! _Yes! Feed me father!"_

With a strong slam, Bruce groans deeply and Damian screams, both coming in a climax of pleasure. Damian feels the hot spray of his father's seed and can't stop whimpering, clutching onto the man so tightly.

"Love you," he gasps out, nails almost breaking skin. Both scramble to face each other and kiss. Damian feels Bruce's giant tongue invade his small mouth, feels every crevice. He moans around the muscle, sucking tentatively. 

"I love you, my boy," Bruce says when he draws away, resting a hand against Damian's cheek.

It's wrong. It's love. It's not the end of their night.


End file.
